skipping rocks and making bets
by Ready To Flyxxx
Summary: Because let's face it, it's hard not to smile when your rival is soaked from head to toe, and seaweed is splattered across their face. Oneshot


The summer air had flowed through May's hair, causing the light brown locks to tie into knots. She breathed in the scent, letting the fresh summer air to calm her senses. She, along with Drew, had decided to spend a day at the lake together. The dock they both sat on creaked with their weight. May reeled her hand back, ready to throw a stone into the water. Her stance was precise, her feet firmly planted on the wooden planks. For a moment she let her gaze flick over to the green haired coordinator beside her. He raised one of his eyebrows.

"Well Mayple? Ready to prove me wrong?" He asked her, his voice light and mocking. She had glared.

"I'll show you Drew! You arrogant weed!" Her arms flailed as she yelled at him. Once again she set her eyes on the water in front of her. She was going to prove to him that she could skip a rock. Farther than he could too! With a humph she let the rock fly out of her hand and towards the water.

It fell in with a lousy plop.

"Ugh! Why!?" Drew let out a laugh.

"Wow May, your rock skipping skills are almost as good as your coordinating skills." Her heated gaze bore into his, hands balled up into fists.

"Oh yeah?! If you're so great why don't you try?" His eyes glinted.

"Is that a challenge, Maple?" His smile never faltered. Arceus, how she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face!

"Yeah it is!"

"Fine. But when I win. You owe me one." She contemplated this for a moment, shifting her weight from one foot to the other before her blue eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"One what?"

"Oh you know," he sang, his voice holding out the last vowel, "something to cash in at a later date."

"What does that even mean?!" She stomped her foot in a childish manner. He looked up at her amused. She was wearing a light blue tank top, with darker blue stripes going across it. Along with this, she wore white pair of shorts that went down just over her knees, showing off her summer tan. Her signature bandanna topped it all off. The sun stood behind her, illuminating her body with a sunny glow. He had to admit, she looked pretty good. Well, if Drew was being honest, he would have to say she looked good every day. He just couldn't resist.

"How about this," his plan was already forming, "if I manage to skip this rock. You owe me a favor." Her hands fell to her hips.

"What kind of favor?"

"Doesn't matter. If I do it, you owe me." He stuck his hand out. "Deal?" The wheels in her mind were turning, computing whether or not to trust him. Reluctantly she accepted his outstretched hand.

"Fine. Game on."

She stood adjacent him, with her arms crossed. A scowl was etched into her features as she watched him stretch. She tried not to notice the way his shirt lifted up ever so slightly when he lifted his arms. "Will you hurry up already? I haven't got all day you know! How hard is it to throw a rock?" She yelled at him.

"You tell me, since you're obviously the rock skipping master." His voice dripped with sarcasm. Oooh how she hated him!

"Just come on already!"

"Okay. Okay." He set his gaze forward, twirling the smooth stone between his fingertips. "You're about to eat your words Maple!" With a simple flick of his wrist, the rock soared through the air. It brushed the water's surface, once, twice, and finally three times before ending it's reign. But Drew hadn't expected so much force. His body, which had been standing close to the edge, started to sway. He lurched toward straight into the water with a loud splash. His head egressed out of the water as he gasped for air. The only thing he could register was the laughing face of May Maple. So much for his triumph.

"Not funny! My hair is ruined!" He yelled up to her, his handsome features contorted into a scowl.

"Oh no, you're right it's not funny at all. It's hilarious!" She laughed again, clutching her sides. His scowl replaced with a smirk.

"Oh since you think it's so hilarious, why don't you join me?" He grabbed hold of her foot, pulling her in. She yelped in surprise as her body collided with the water. His laughter was short lived however, as she emerged, with murder written in her eyes.

"Drew. You are so dead!" She tackled him underwater, sending him down towards the waters grasp. The two of them began their war, splashing water at each other nonstop.

"Come and get me Maple!" She laughed.

"It's so on!" Their laughter bubbled up out of their throats and into the air. Because let's face it, it's hard not to smile when your rival is soaked from head to toe, and seaweed is splattered across their face. After a while they ended their water war, too tired to continue. The two of them clambered out of the water and onto the banks. May rung her hair out onto the grass.

"You look ridiculous." He said to her, with a smile.

"I could say the same to you!"

"Hey May?" He walked up to her and looked down into her eyes. She cocked her head at him.

"What?" His lips crashed into hers. Before she could even consider kissing him back, he pulled away. She touched her fingers to her lips, where the burning sensation had yet to fade. "Why'd ya do that?" He shrugged and smirked at her again.

"You owed me a favor."


End file.
